


Willpower

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Plus size reader and Thor are in a relationship. Tony and Thor make a bet, but who will win?Based on prompt “Forget the rules. If you like it, wear it.”





	Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Reader worked in New Mexico instead of Jane Foster and met Thor when he first came to Earth (apologies to Fosterson fans, I love Jane, she just didn’t fit with this prompt!). Takes place prior to Age of Ultron.
> 
> Its my first try at Marvel fanfic, and the first thing I’ve written in years, so all feedback and comments gratefully received.

Nobody had ever suggested that hitting a guy with your car was a great way to get a boyfriend but somehow it had worked out fine for you. From that first meeting in New Mexico, Thor had captivated you. He was brave and sweet and, oh yeah, the most gorgeous hunk of a man you’d ever seen. You’d never imagined that the attraction would be mutual but to your amazement he was smitten with you too.

Even though you were comfortable with your size, you were insecure about it at times and it had been a surprise that your plump pear-shaped figure was his type. Curvaceous was the nicest description of you that people gave although you’d certainly been called much less flattering things over the years. 

But Thor told you often that your rounded figure was his idea of perfection, usually emphasising his words by lavishing your soft flesh with kisses. Most of all he adored your ample bottom and thighs, taking every opportunity he could to grab, squeeze and fondle them, all the while whispering how beautiful you were.

He was, in your admittedly biased opinion, the perfect boyfriend. He was incurably romantic, made you laugh, loved you just the way you were, and had a seemingly insatiable sexual appetite that you were extremely happy to oblige.

Two years since that first meeting and you were still crazy about each other. Of course there were lonely times, when his Asgardian duties called him home or when there were troubles in the other realms. A long-distance relationship was never easy, and it was made harder when your boyfriend might be on a whole other planet (and even if you could have persuaded him to get a phone, the signal on Asgard sucked).

Luckily for you, the recent loss of Loki’s sceptre to Hydra was giving him an excuse to stay on Earth more often. Your previous analysis of the Tesseract and the sceptre with Erik Selvig provided useful data, and as a result you were leading a team in the labs at Stark Tower to help in the search to recover it. You loved your work and the fact it meant you and Thor could spend more time together was a major bonus.

* * *

 

Although initially shy around the other Avengers when they were around, you had quickly settled into life at the Tower and become like part of the family when they saw how much Thor cared for you. One evening, after a long day in the lab, you found them relaxing discussing a recent mission and the latest intel. Greeting you with a wide smile, Thor pulled you into a big hug and shuffled to make room for you on his large armchair. 

Sitting with your head on his shoulder and your legs resting across his knee, you started to lose interest in the discussion going on around you as you idly twirled a strand of his long golden hair round your index finger. One massive arm was wrapped loosely round your waist whilst his other hand gently stroked up and down your thigh. The warmth of his body and the slow sensual movements of his fingers on your leg felt increasingly arousing and as you wriggled slightly it was clear that it was having the same effect on him. Pretending to stifle a yawn, you whispered “I’ll be waiting for you”, then wished everyone else good night and headed off to the room you shared. Thor licked his lips absentmindedly as he watched you go, his eyes fixed on the sway of your hips.

Clint noticed, of course, and decided to have some fun at Thor’s expense. “Come on, man, can you two give it a rest for once”, he whined, pretending to be exasperated. “Some of us are trying to work here and it’s distracting to have you acting like horny teenagers the whole time.”

Thor blushed a little but chuckled. “My apologies. I did not realise that our actions offended you. On Asgard it is not customary to hide one’s feelings, especially for the one you love. But it will not be a problem for us to be more discrete from now on.”

Tony snorted dismissively. “Yeah, I’m not buying that you can tone it down - when she left you were staring at her ass like a starving man seeing a steak dinner. And she’s all over you whenever she gets the chance. Not that I can blame her, you are quite the catch. Admit it, Point Break, you two couldn’t keep your hands off one another if your lives depended on it.”

* * *

 

You were just about to get into bed when Thor entered the room, looking pensive.

“Perfect timing, honey” you purred, running your hands across his broad chest and starting to unbutton his shirt. Unexpectedly he grabbed your hands to stop you and you gave him a questioning look, wondering what could have happened after you left to kill the mood.

As Thor explained what you’d missed you became even more confused.

“OK, let me see if I’ve got this right. You bet Tony that we can manage to go two weeks without having sex? And Jarvis will monitor us to make sure we don’t ‘touch inappropriately’, whatever that means? Why in hell would you agree to that?” you asked, baffled.

Thor looked defensive. “Stark irked me and I had no choice but to accept his bet. It will be difficult but we will be victorious, and then he has to give up the ridiculous Point Break name for me forever”.

Suddenly this made more sense - Tony knew exactly which buttons to push to irritate Thor, the nicknames being the main one, and took great delight in doing so whenever he could.

Curious to know what on earth Tony could have wagered in return to make Thor agree, you asked what happened if you lost the bet.

Pulling a sour face, he sighed heavily. “I would have to wear my hair in something called ‘pigtails’ for a month.”

Even though you were frustrated, the mental image of the fierce warrior in front of you with such a delicate hairstyle made you giggle. His stern expression softened into a small smile and he raised his hand to gently stroke your cheek. “You and I have endured many months apart when the other realms have needed my attention. Fourteen days will pass quickly in comparison.”

Knowing how much he hated to lose to anyone, let alone Tony, you nodded your agreement. If it was important to the man you loved then you would be supportive, and after all it was only two weeks.

He gently took one of your hands in his. “I swear that I will recompense you well for your patience, my love, and make up for every intimate moment that we have missed and more. In two weeks, I will show you just how much I worship you and all your beautiful curves, indulging your every fantasy. Deal?”

Flinging your arms around his neck you pulled him into a long, chaste kiss, trying to memorise the feel of his body against yours. Damn, you were going to miss this intimacy.

“Deal. And I do believe that your Asgardian willpower is strong enough to meet this challenge. But you might have to find somewhere else to sleep before this is over, babe, because I’m only human and you are just too damned irresistible.”

* * *

 

Despite your initial misgivings, it was going pretty smoothly with plenty of work to keep you both occupied. As the days passed you increasingly caught Thor giving you longing, lustful glances but you were both strong-willed enough to resist. To avoid temptation or accidentally becoming too ‘inappropriate’, you‘d both agreed to keep any physical contact to a minimum and it surprised you that it was the little moments of affection, the warm hugs and gentle kisses, that you missed the most. You yearned to be held tight in his arms and feel the heat of his skin against yours.

At least there was something to look forward to in the meantime - a party to celebrate Bruce’s birthday. Even better, it was a good excuse for a shopping spree which meant a girls’ day out with your friend Darcy. Work kept you pretty busy so it was a rare treat and it was going to be the perfect day - outfit shopping and manicures and plenty of time to catch up on all her news.

By early afternoon, she’d settled on a cute black dress dotted with sparkling crystals that made it resemble the night sky but you were still looking for the perfect outfit. 

At her insistence, you tried on a midnight blue dress - low cut at the front, almost backless except for a few thin straps, with a figure-hugging pencil skirt that fitted so perfectly over your butt and thighs that it might as well have been painted on. You’d normally pick an outfit which showed off a bit of cleavage at most, and this dress took revealing to the next level.

It took your breath away as you slowly turned in front of the mirrors to admire yourself from every angle. You sighed and took one last look before reaching for the zipper. 

“I can’t wear this, Darcy, there’s too much of me and too little of it. I mean, yeah, I think I look amazing but who am I kidding? We all know there’s unwritten rules in life. Big girls aren’t supposed to wear dresses like this. Big girls should cover up.” 

“Hell no, I will buy it for you myself if I have to. That dress is perfect on you and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot. Those so-called ‘rules’ are stupid and even if they weren’t, screw the rules, your life doesn’t fit into any normal rules.” Darcy grabbed you by the shoulders like she wanted to shake some sense into you. “You investigate magic glowy cubes from space, you hang out with superheroes.... you’re dating an actual freaking God! Forget the rules. If you like it, wear it.”

* * *

 

Since you’d agreed to meet up with Thor at the party you had plenty of time to get ready, and when you had paired the dress with matching heels you felt unstoppable. As the elevator got closer to the party though, the increasing sound of music and chatter suddenly made this all seem like a huge mistake and the nerves came back with a vengeance. You turned to Darcy as the doors opened and she could immediately see the uncertainty in your eyes. 

She grinned and nudged you forward with her elbow. “We look fabulous, babe. Thor is gonna flip when he sees you. Now get out there so I can start mingling and find a super-honey for myself.”

Scanning the room as you entered, you knew that your boyfriend’s height gave you the advantage at finding him in a crowd. Sure enough, it didn’t take long to spot Thor leaning by the bar talking with Steve. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. His long blonde hair was tied back loosely and a few tendrils had worked loose, softening his masculine features. The long, fitted maroon jacket accentuated his height and his muscular shoulders, and it took your breath away to think that this stunning man was all yours. The sight of him made you excited to show him your new look, but you were willing to take your time and see what reaction you would get.

Darcy grabbed you each a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and the two of you headed across to a group of friends from the lab who were playing pool. The conversation flowed easily with plenty of compliments about the way you looked, and you began to feel more relaxed even though you couldn’t help but keep looking over towards the bar.

Steve was facing towards you and saw you first, letting out a long whistle. 

“Your bet with Tony still hasn’t finished yet, right? My friend, you are in deep trouble” he said, nodding his head in your direction.

Confused, Thor turned to see what Steve was looking at. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of you, mouth dropping open as his gaze slowly took in every detail.

Glancing over, you realised that Thor’s eyes were fixed on you. Knowing that you had his undivided attention, you dipped a fingertip in your champagne and brought it to your slightly parted lips, your tongue darting out to lick the sweet liquid delicately. As you saw his eyes widen, you gave him a wink and an inviting smile then turned your attention back to the ongoing game of pool, your pulse racing. 

Thor was only dimly aware of Steve’s presence and the sounds around him as he watched your every move, everything but you fading into the background.

After a few minutes of failing to get Thor’s attention, Steve gave up on trying to make conversation and put his empty beer bottle down, reaching over to grab a fresh one. “I can’t avoid it any longer, time to mingle.” He patted Thor on the shoulder as he passed. “That is a whole lotta woman you got there. Don’t know why you’re still standing here when you have a doll like that waiting for you.”

Thor nodded his head in agreement but remained where he was, trying to resolve his conflicting emotions. He wanted to race to your side, to tell you how much he adored you, to put his arm around your waist and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. But being so close to you would only increase his yearning to explore your curves and give in to his desires. It was exhilarating enough just watching you from across the room and he could feel his resolve weakening with every minute that ticked by.

Tony wandered over to the bar to escape another one of Rhodey’s War Machine Stories, and started pouring himself a whisky. “I’m impressed, Blondie, thought you’d have given in long before now. With the way your woman looks tonight, it must be getting real hard for you” he said with a smirk, making sure he emphasised the word ‘hard’.

Thor was far from confident but he was damned if he was going to let that show in front of Stark. “Yes, she is particularly appealing tonight. But I am a God, greater than any mortal man. I have faced down entire armies and legions of monsters. I can withstand any torment or temptation, even this”, he said in a haughty tone, hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt.

Tony took a sip from his drink and smiled, “Yeah that’s true, you’re like our very own Superman. But we all know what your kryptonite is.... and I don’t think you’ve seen what that dress looks like from the back yet.” 

Thor’s confident smile instantly disappeared and he turned back to look at you with a despairing look on his face as Stark returned to Rhodey’s story, looking smug. As if on cue, you turned and leant over to take your shot at pool, giving Thor the perfect view of your ass wrapped tightly in the blue fabric. His fingers clenched into tight fists as he tried to stop imagining how it would feel to run his hands up your thighs and knead those perfectly rounded cheeks. 

Grasping the full beer glass in front of him, he downed the amber liquid in one as if it could quench his thirst for you before finally heading in your direction. It took some time to weave his way through the party goers, being waylaid several times by invitations to chat or take a selfie, but his attention remained fixed on you. By the time he reached you, you had moved to wish Bruce a happy birthday. 

As you shared a warm hug with the birthday boy, you heard Thor’s deep voice behind you. “I know this is your celebration, Banner, but I would ask you to take your hands off my girlfriend immediately.”

Bruce stepped backwards from you in alarm, “Hey, uh no..... I wasn’t.... she hugged me first....”

“Relax Bruce, he’s messing with you.” You grinned, turning to give Thor a little slap on his arm as he chuckled.

“Yeah, well I’m not taking any chances. You kids have fun.” said Bruce, as he made his escape.

Finally face-to-face with your beautiful man, you had butterflies in your stomach as if it was your first date all over again. Wordlessly he took your hand, and brought it up to his lips slowly to kiss it, all the while staring deep into your eyes.

“Would my lady care to dance with me?” he asked, giving you the boyish smile that he knew you were always powerless to resist.

You nodded in return and allowed him to lead you to a secluded part of the dance floor. A slow Marvin Gaye track was playing as he pulled you close to him, one hand sliding to your lower back as you started to sway gently in time to the music. Being so close to him felt like paradise.

His voice was low when he spoke. “You look incredible tonight, beloved, and that dress shows off every heavenly inch of your body. But there are still two days left before we win the bet and it is taking every last ounce of my willpower to resist you. What are you trying to do to me?”

“I thought that it was pretty obvious what I’m trying to do to you.” You wiggled your hips against him as you danced, enjoying the small groan it elicited. It was clear that his competitive nature was fighting a losing battle against his libido and you suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

Sighing, you pulled away from him. “I shouldn’t be trying to flirt with you when we’re so close to winning. I love you so much, I have really missed spending time together. Being here with you like this is all I want.”

He looked down at you for a few moments before speaking, the lustful gleam in his eyes starting to fade. “I love you more than you will ever know.” 

Sharing a gentle kiss, he slid his arms round you and you began dancing again, chatting quietly. Having been apart more often than usual over the last week there was plenty of news to catch up on and the conversation flowed easily. You were keen to tell him all the things you’d got up to with Darcy earlier, and how much fun it had been. 

Thor chuckled when hearing about how she convinced you to buy the outfit you were wearing. “It sounds like you had a marvellous time. And if Darcy helped you to choose this dress I must remember to thank her, you look amazing.” 

He leaned in so his lips were brushing against your ear. “Promise me that you’ll wear it again when I am able to fully appreciate you in it. Although I can’t guarantee that I won’t rip it off you if I am allowed.” 

“Now that I know you like it too I will definitely be wearing it on our next date.” You agreed happily, snuggling closer and resting your head on his chest. The intoxicating effect of being in his arms again combined with an excess of champagne meant you didn’t consider the impact your next words might have. “Its actually pretty comfortable too, although it would be more practical if I could actually wear underwear with it.” 

It took a moment for your words to sink in, but when they did their effect on Thor was electric. His large hands slid quickly down your back to grasp your bottom as if to confirm that he hadn’t misunderstood you, then one moved back up to cup the side of your face, his fingers tangling in your hair as he turned your face up to his and pulled you into a hungry kiss that you eagerly returned. 

The feelings that you had been suppressing for days threatened to overwhelm you. When he finally pulled out of the kiss his voice was rough with desire, “Please, I want you now”.

A whispered “God, yes” from you was all the encouragement he needed. In a swift movement he bent to effortlessly scoop you up with one arm and headed determinedly through the crowds towards the elevator.

You wrapped your arms round his neck, nuzzling at a spot by his ear that you knew he liked. Suddenly remembering, you murmured “Oh, but what about the bet?”

“Don’t care, you are a far greater prize.” Thor growled as he stepped onto the elevator.

From across the room Tony grinned as he watched you go. “Jarvis, no need to monitor Point Break any more, It doesn’t require surveillance to know that they’re about to be inappropriate.”


End file.
